warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Quests
Quests are a Player-versus-Environment (PvE) feature in Tyrant. Format Quests differ from player to player, each one lasts 23 hours and counting starts from the second the "Quests" button on the "Map" screen is clicked. Each quest consists of five arbitrary steps with the battle environment changed by a random set of rules known as Battleground Effects. Each step has its own card pool, so two steps having exactly the same deck, given the same battleground effects and same card ID of enemy Commander used, is a seldom occurance. However, once a step is played, the deck for that step is the same throughout the remainder of the timer. Rewards Winning steps one to four reward the player 1250 and also points on each. Winning step five rewards the player 5000 , some plus a selection of components from multiple component pools. Each pool guarantees a drop. List of Battleground Effects Used in Quests When an environment indicates a skill is gained by a card, the skill is not shown on card description. Clone Project :At the beginning of Player's turn, a random active allied unit gains the skill "Split" until end of turn (Split version of the card will not also have the skill "Split". Split cards will not Blitz) :*The unit will be selected before Poison activates. :*Jammed units can be selected, in whice case it won't use Split unless Cleansed. :*This Split procs after all the unit's innate skills. Decks: *(Quest 18) *(Quest 19) *(Quest 20) Copycat :Mimic targets allied Assault units. :*However, Activation Skills copied via Mimic that would normally target enemies will still target enemies, and hence still subject to Chaos. Decks: *Nexor (Quest 4) *Maion (Quest 5) Decay :Cleanse does not activate. All units enter play with status "Poisoned 1" and status "Disease". :*Structures and Commanders enter play with no status effects. :*Summoned Assaults will still have status effects. Friendly Fire :All Assault units that do not have "Strike" gain the skill "Strike 1". Both Commanders gain the skill "Chaos All" (replaces any instance of "Chaos"). :*This Chaos All procs after all the Commander's innate skills. :*This Strike 1 procs after all the Assault's innate skills, and is Mimicable. Genesis :At the beginning of each Player's turn that Player's Commander gains the skill "Summon X" until end of turn (where X is a random Assault card. That card will not Blitz). :*This Summon procs after all the Commander's innate skills. :*The Assault being Summoned is re-determined each turn. High Skies :"Flying" activates 100% against attackers without "Flying" or "Antiair". Impenetrable :Prevent all attack damage done to Walls. Refresh does not activate for Structures. :*Does not affect Regenerate of Structures, and Repair. :*Walls can still deal Counter damage and use "on Attacked" skills when attacked. :*Damage Dependant Skills will not be triggered by attacking Walls, due to all damage being prevented. Invigorate :Whenever a unit regains health it gains that much attack permanently. :*The effect is similar to Berserk. Quicksilver :All Assault units that do not already have it gain the skill "Evade". :*Assaults with innate Payback had been pitted into this quest for testing multiple times, none had been seen to proc both Evade and Payback against the same use of a single activation skill. Time Surge :Both players gain the skill "Rush 1". :*This Rush procs after all the Commander's innate skills. United Front :All units gain "Legion X" where X is equal to the card's base cooldown :*(overwrites other Legion)